Lamenting Innocence
by rabidotaku22
Summary: (This story takes place 1 year after the defeat of Sephiroth) Aeris is revived but her memory has been erased. Is the only way to get Aeris's memories back by confronting the very man who killed her? Please R&R! CloudAer
1. Acte 1: Prelude

Lamenting Innocence

Acte 1- Prelude

Welcome, welcome to my second fanfic. Updates will be much faster for this story than my other one I promise!!! (FYI Chap 4 is UP for P-Chan's revenge!!!) Please read and review!! Flame if you want! Just review!! Any suggestions or comments are welcome!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7! Why would you want to sue me anyway?! Cripes.

It was an awkward scene, a handsome young man standing waist-deep in the clear water of a pond in the legendary City of Ancients, motionless, as if he was waiting for something. The man must have been standing there for awhile because his usually spiky blonde hair was damp and lifeless, flowing down his expressionless face in an array of damp strands. As if giving up, the man let out a discouraged sigh and headed back to the shore, his dark purple SOLDIER uniform soaking wet.

"Cloud…?" questioned a voice, a man suddenly emerging from within the depths of the forest, the moonlight reflecting off his face.

Cloud turned toward the familiar voice, but his face lacked the features of being happy to see his friend. "Vincent…" Cloud murmured, oblivious to the fact that he was soaking wet in a terribly cold place, "What is it?"

"I…" started Vincent, emerging from the shadows of the forest, his whole body now in view. His wild black hair flowed freely over the red bandanna tied around the man's face. His body was entirely clothed with a red cape the collar partially hiding the man's face, and his shame. "I know how you feel."

Cloud turned away, obviously not wanting to be consoled over _her_. Vincent ignored Cloud's stubborn attitude and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are more alike than you think…" murmured Vincent shakily, "We were both unable to save the one we loved."

Cloud stiffened at the man's comment and looked down into the lake where _she_ had been put to rest by his very hands, the woman he had loved. _Aeris…_

"We both bear permanent scars from what happened to us as well," continued Vincent, taking his arm off Cloud's shoulder and placing it over his opposite arm's sleeve, hastily rolling up the heavy red material to expose what he detested most about himself. Vincent's metal arm let out an eerie bronze glow from the moonlight as Vincent let out a hollow laugh. "This is my scar…for being unable to save her…unable to save Lucrecia from that vile man."

Cloud continued to gaze into the clear water, the memories of Aeris and the vile man Vincent was referring to returning to his mind. "Hojo…"

"That's him." Spat Vincent disgustedly. "Impregnated Lucrecia with that retched Jenova's cells…giving birth to…to that monster Sephiroth."

"Who murdered Aeris!" cried Cloud suddenly, ramming the large Buster Sword he held in his hands forcefully into the ground, hot tears soon splattering the cracked Earth. "I-I can't believe that…that I'm that man's _clone_! I am also poisoned with his thoughts of killing Aeris, of finding his 'Promised Land', of all that vile man's hatred!"

"But he's dead now, Cloud…" stammered Vincent, shocked at Cloud's sudden reaction.

"No he's not…"murmured Cloud coldly. "I know that he is…still alive."

"But after everything we did…!" cried Vincent "We destroyed him!"

"Just trust me!" snapped Cloud fiercely, cowering over in pain, physically and emotionally.

_It's happening again…_ thought Cloud, his vision starting to blur, _It's…growing back…_

"'Bout time you got back ya' slow pokes!" mocked Cidin his usual daunting way. He was the captain of the Highwind, the ship he'd stolen from ShinRa. He was dressed in casual (And maybe even a bit sloppy) pilot attire, goggles atop his head, cigarette in mouth. "Cloud alright?"

"He's fine…" murmured Vincent, who had entered the ship with an unconscious Cloud.

"Cloud's back?" cried and uppity (Oh, how bad I want to say preppy) voice approaching quickly from below deck. A young woman came into view, dressed only in a white tank top, shorts, shoes and gloves. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, tied at the end with a ribbon. "C-Cloud…" the woman murmured as she gazed at the unconscious Cloud held in Vincent's arms. "Is he-"

Tifa was cut off by loud tromping footsteps and bursts of laughter from below deck of Yuffie, the only other female team member who cried, "Outta the way boobs!" as she pushed Tifa aside to welcome back Cloud. "Hey Cloud what-"

Yuffie, seeing the unconscious Cloud in Vincent's arms gasped. "Ooh…" murmured Yuffie, "Vincent, what's wrong with Cloud?"

"Talk about rude!" cried Tifa, raising herself from the ground, "Why're you in such a hurry to see Cloud anyway? And I told you to stop calling me 'boobs'!"

"Well…" started Yuffie, bending her armored arm to her side, "I wanted to know if I could borrow some of his materia….and isn't 'boobs' a compliment? I mean, I never knew they could get _that _big…"

Tifa flushed at Yuffie's comment but replied, "Why would Cloud allow you to borrow his materia anyway? I mean, you'd probably try and steal them _again_. And calling me 'boobs' is DEFIANATLY NOT a compliment-"

Vincent, who had been standing between the two arguing women the whole time seemed to actually show some emotion of getting aggravated and plopped Cloud against a nearby wall, and left without looking back.

"Uh…?" questioned Yuffie, looking over to an unaware Cloud.

"We might as well take him upstairs," murmured Tifa, walking over to Cloud and placing her arms under his shoulders, "He needs some rest." Yuffie nodded in agreement, picking up Cloud's legs and lifting him up, helping Tifa carry him upstairs.

She once again haunted him in his dreams. Cloud once again replaced the scene where Sephiroth had taken control of his body, forcing him to stand over a praying Aeris, Buster Sword in hand, preparing to strike. He could not overcome the voices in his head to murder this "Interfering wench", although his body held out for a while, sweating dripping down his face. After a few minutes, the voice started to get louder, as if impatient with him, forcing Cloud to lunge straight at Aeris with his sword. Just before the sword pierced Aeris's delicate flesh, the voices of Cid and Vincent called out to him, telling him to come to his senses. Aeris was so absorbed in her praying that she didn't witness the horrible thing Cloud had almost done. Awakened from Sephiroth's cruel words, Cloud softly called Aeris's name, and she looked up, smiling, for she was so happy to see Cloud. Still partially paralyzed by Sephiroth, the nightmare replayed itself once again.

Cloud had decided that it was time he told Aeris his feelings for her, and how he had been worried sick about her disappearance. But…he was to late. As Cloud tried to move his paralyzed body, the voice once again entered into his mind.

_This bitch thought she could over come me?!_ Echoed Sephiroth's voice in Cloud's head, _Well, I'm going show her how little power she really has!_

_N-NO! _screamed Cloud in his mind, his mouth only releasing gasping breaths, _STOP IT!_

And then….The Nightmare was once again revisited.

Sephiroth had been hiding above Cloud and Aeris within the beautiful architecture of the hidden room, speaking into Cloud's mind to torture him, mocking him; because he could do nothing with his paralyzed body. In a flash, Sephiroth leaped from his hiding place, his 6-foot sword, the Masamune, aimed and poised downward at Aeris's body. Unaware of the events, Aeris got to her knees to greet Cloud, only to be cleanly penetrated through her abdomen with the Masamune.

Cloud's eyes opened in terror as the beautiful woman he loved, her hopeful face turning into a grimace as blood spurting freely from the hole in her stomach all over the holy place-and Cloud. Aeris's body, almost in slow-motion fell on the once glistening floor, now drenched with her blood (Read A/N at end of story about the blood). Aeris's long braid loosened with the force of gravity as she plummeted to the ground, the long ribbon that held it together and another glistening object falling into the water below.

At the time, Cloud hadn't even bothered with the glistening object; he was more concerned about the dying woman lying in his blood-covered arms. It was the first time he'd ever cried. He had never felt this horrible emotion before, and the angst of his torn heart returned his voice to him as he screamed at Sephiroth, telling him how he truly felt: "Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry… or get angry...What about us... what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"

And once again, Sephiroth's words were remembered as clear as day: "You are a puppet…you have no heart…and cannot feel any pain."

"NOO!" cried Cloud, opening his eyes, his face damp with tears. Cloud looked around a realized that he was alone in one of the Highwind's cabins, laying in one of the rooms many beds.

_Hah._ thought Cloud disgustedly, _You said I could have no feelings Sephiroth…if that's true…why is my face soaked with tears and my heart hollow ever since you murdered Aeris?_

End Acte 1

A/N- Ok. About the whole bleeding Aeris thing. I am aware that Aeris does not bleed at all in the game…I made blood splatter everywhere to add effect and emotional angst for Cloud in my writing. So…I hope you liked it! I am writing the 4th chapter right now! I better start typing the other chapters! Please review!!! It would be much appreciated!!


	2. Acte 2: Momory Delve

**Lamenting Innocence**

Acte 2: Memory Delve

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of them for that matter so don't sue!

"Cloud?" called a familiar voice from behind the closed door to the room where Cloud lay. . "You alright? Can we come in?"

"Yes, yes! Can we?" called another cheerful voice followed by a low exasperated voice.

"Why so uppity cat?" muttered the voice, "I mean the porcupine head's prolly still asleep-"

Cloud coughed loudly from behind the door and answered, "I'm awake you guys... you can all come in."

"Yay!" chirped a voice, pushing open the door to reveal three figures. "Glad to see you're alright!" the stuffed Mog walked in, a cat sitting on top of it, party hat on it's head. This creature's name was Cait Sith and was an ex-spy for the pre-mentioned ShinRa company.

"Outta the way cat!" cried another voice, a large African American man entering the room. He was dressed in simple green trousers, boots and a torn leather vest and a gattling gun replaced his left forearm. Atop his shoulder was his young daughter Marlene, her short brown hair held back from her face by 2 pink hairclips.

"Cloud!" chirped Marlene when she saw Cloud, "Daddy let me down and see Cloud!"

"No, not now sweetie," cooed Barret, (Barret cooing?! XD) "Cloud isn't completely well yet."

"Aww..." moaned Marlene.

"Am I allowed to come in as well?" questioned a voice from behind the wall of Cloud's room, a figure soon entering the room.

"Why didn't you?" questioned Cait Sith, who was bouncing around the room, obviously enjoying himself. "Come on in Red!"

"I told you to stop calling me that..." murmured the figure entering the room, "Call me by my real name, Nanaki," But Nanaki was not a human, but an animal, like a wolf, but with blazing red fur. He was blind in his left eye, for an "X" shaped scar covered it. On his front right leg, the numeral "XIII" (13 o.o) was tattooed on, over a variety of other decorative tattoos. The end of his tail was elit with a bright flame. He had a ferocious exterior, but his heart was pure and kind. He was another of ShinRa's test subjects, but was saved in a rescue mission to save Aeris in the ShinRa building. He was a descendent of an ancient race, and the only known survivor.

"Nanaki, Cait Sith, Barret..." murmured Cloud in a daze, "How long have I been out?"

"Three days at least," commented Nanaki, "You had a high fever and her constantly thrashing and moaning in your sleep."

"Oh..." stated Cloud, looking dreamily at the ceiling.

"What happened to ya Cloud?" questioned Barret, "Vincent carried you all the way back here and just dropped you off in Tifa n' Yuffie's arms and walked off. Weird dude."

Cloud tried to shrug his shoulders, but the excruciating pain that he had felt earlier before he fainted in the Ancient City returned to him. Cloud moaned in pain and started to sweat profusely.

"C-Cloud?" questioned Nanaki in concern, walking over to a shuddering Cloud. "Oh, no! It's happening again! Get Tifa!"

Barret and Cait Sith looked at Nanaki blankly for a second but after a moment remembered why Tifa's assistance was needed and cried "TIFA!!"

The sound of loud footsteps running down the hall was heard as a breathless Tifa slammed open the screamed "What is it?!"

"T-the convulsions, Tifa!" cried Nanaki, "I think they're starting again!"

"N-no!" stammered Tifa, "Shall I go in?"

"It seems to be the only way that worked!" cried Nanaki worriedly, "You must go in!"

"R-right!" cried Tifa, running over to a shuddering Cloud's side. Tifa pulled up a chair next to Cloud and gently moved his shivering hand from its place on Cloud's forehead, over to her awaiting palm. Tifa placed her other hand over Cloud's and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply.

Barret and Cait Sith looked on in curiosity while Tifa started to murmur words to Cloud.

"Cloud..." murmured a transfixed Tifa, her hands gently moving Cloud's hand in hers, stroking the indented lines on his palm. "Open your hear to me...I want to help you..."

"What in God's name is she blabbering about?!" muttered Barret to Nanaki, confused.

"Shut up!" hissed Nanaki, "you'll see."

_I'm in._ thought Tifa as she looked around the familiar place. Tifa had entered into Cloud's consciousness once again, the last time this had happened was when Cloud's mind was infected with Mako in Mideel and Tifa was transported to this place when the Lifestream overflowed. Tifa looked around, a few of the Cloud's memories, disguised in Cloud's form, in various places.

_I think I'll start with that memory,_ Thought Tifa, walking over to a Cloud who stood against a tunnel wall of some kind. "Hey there..." started Tifa, "Do you hold the memory that troubles Cloud so?"

The blank-eyed Cloud turned toward Tifa and said in his echoing voice, "One of them..."

"H-how many are there?" questioned Tifa in surprise, "Can you point the other memory holders to me?"

"I can show you all of them..." murmured the memory, "Will you come with me?"

Tifa nodded her head in agreement and the memory bended toward the tunnel, as if to fall in, but caught itself on an invisible material that prevented the fall. The memory placed both hands on the invisible material and closed its eyes, as if concentrating deeply. Suddenly, the clear surface moved, like a rock being dropped into a pond, ripples escaladed from the center of the hole out toward the sides, an image soon appearing on the rippled surface.

The image was a video, directly from Cloud's memory. It showed Cloud falling through this very tunnel, into a dark abyss.

"Where am I?" a voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"C-Cloud?!" cried Tifa in alarm, "Where are you?" Suddenly, Tifa watched as the rippled screen showed the image of a falling Cloud, down the very tunnel that she was looking into. "Cloud...I can hear your thoughts."

As Cloud continued to fall, Tifa was able to hear his thoughts (Just like she said. xD). "I defeated Sephiroth, right?" echoed Cloud, "Where is everyone? I hope they're all right...Suddenly a loud thud was heard as Cloud fell onto the dark ground.

"So..." said a familiar voice that sent chills down Tifa's spine, "You've arrived."

"Sephiroth!" cried Cloud, "Show yourself!"

An eerie luminosity seemed to reminisce around the dark chamber, lighting the dark chamber with a damp light. Sephiroth laughed in his monotone voice and stepped out of the darkness. He was bare from the chest up (;x), wearing dark pants and boots. In his hand was the deadly 6-foot sword, the Masamune, gleaming with an eerie light. "Come on."

All of Cloud's built-up hatred for this man finally escaped, unleashing multiple deadly blows on Sephiroth's Jenova-infused body, dark blood splattering Cloud's face with every blow. Sephiroth looked up at Cloud, his body dripping with his own blood. "It...can't be..." stammered Sephiroth, falling to the ground, and disappearing.

The ground of the cavern started to crumble and the dark chamber suddenly changed into the center of the planet, the red rocks crumbling toward the core. Cloud stood dumbfounded on the red rocks, shocked at his seemingly easy defeat of Sephiroth and the sudden change of interior.

"Cloud!" cried a voice, a hand reaching toward the man, "Grab on!"

Tifa realized that the voice was her own and was shocked. _Cloud hadn't gone anywhere_ she thought, _he was just standing there, gazing into the planet's core...I never knew that Cloud defeated Sephiroth on his own..._

"I can feel him." murmured a voice.

"What?" questioned Tifa, looking around, thinking that the memory had said something. To Tifa's disbelief though, the memory was still standing next to her, absorbed in what was happening in the mirror. Tifa returned her gaze to the mirror and watched the familiar scene from Cloud's eyes. _Then who...?_

"He's still alive!" screamed the mysterious voice again.

"Who is it?!" cried Tifa, confused.

"He's calling to you..." murmured the memory, shifting its gaze to Tifa.

"Who...Cloud is?!"

"Yes. He's trying to tell you but the memory is too painful for him. He doesn't want to relive it again."

"But..." started Tifa, "That memory, it showed me something that I never knew but, was that really the one that troubled him so?"

"No..." murmured the voice, "He's still concealing it from you."

"I see..." said Tifa, obviously hurt by this statement. "C-can you tell me anything at all?!"

The memory nodded and said, "I can tell you one thing: The wings of Light and Darkness will once again meet, this time intertwining into the Darkness's deepest desire."

"That..." started Tifa, "I don't understand..."

"You will understand soon enough," murmured the memory. "Now you must go. Cloud will be awakening soon."

"But-"started Tifa, her body starting to become transparent, and her feet starting to lift off the ground, "Tell me!" However, Tifa's attempts were in vain, for she was lifted up into the air and transported back to the Highwind.

"Oh..." murmured Tifa opening her heavy eyelids, "Am I back?"

"Tifa..." called a voice, "Thanks."

"Cloud?!" cried Tifa bolting upright, hitting her head on the top bunk. She was the one laying in the bed now, and Cloud was the one sitting by her. "Oww..."

"You awright Tifa?" called Barret from the back of the room.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tifa sarcastically, rubbing her throbbing forehead and standing up to stretch.

"Thanks again," said Cloud, "You went into my memory didn't you?"

"Wha-?" Tifa gasped, "I didn't know that you knew I could do that!"

"Well..." started Cloud, "Nanaki told me."

"Oh." Muttered Tifa, changing the subject, "So how are you now, Cloud? The pain gone?"

"Yeah, thanks!" lied Cloud, putting on a forced smile, who knew perfectly well that the pain wasn't something that could be cured so easily. "What'd you see in my memory?"

"Oh!" cried Tifa, "Nothing much, just a strange riddle."

"A riddle?" questioned Cloud hesitantly.

"Yeah," laughed Tifa, "It was really weird, too: 'The wings of Light and Darkness will once again meet, this time intertwining into the Darkness's deepest desire.'"

Cloud looked solemnly at the carpeted floor, thinking about this.

Tifa stared at him blankly for a minute and was about to question Cloud about his awkward behavior, but a ear-splitting scream rang out from one of the rooms; not a human scream mind you, but the scream of a beast.

Acte 2: Fin

A/N- Well... I think that's the first real Cliffhanger I've ever left on a fic...kinda nifty. Well, please R&R and the next chapter will be up shortly! And thanks to those of you who reviewed! -.


	3. Acte 3: The Demon Within

**Lamenting Innocence**

**Chapter 3: The Demon Within**

Blood seeped under the door to Vincent's room, Cloud and the rest of the crew standing before the door with horrified expressions on their faces.

"V-Vincent?!" cried Yuffie, banging on the thick wood door, "What's going on in there? Are you alright?"

"...Go away." Muttered Vincent from behind the door, "Nothing's wrong."

"Bull shit!" shouted Cid, "There's blood seeping under the damn door!"

A sigh was heard from behind the door, and the click of the lock being opened, as Vincent opened the door. "...Come in."

Everyone looked around apprehensively at each other as they entered the dark room, unaware about what they were about to witness.

"Oh my God!" gasped Tifa looking around the dark room.

The top of Vincent's bed was a pool of blood, the excess flowing over the side and under the door. Tifa's face turned pale as she let out a gasp before falling over faint.

"Tifa!" cried Cloud as she fell to the ground, placing a hand on her neck and letting out a sigh of relief. "She's only fainted."

Cloud rose to his feet and shot a glare at Vincent, "Tell me, Vincent," said Cloud coolly, "Cut yourself with a knife?"

Vincent turned toward Cloud, returning the glare and nodded.

"No way!" cried Cait Sith in sock, "No knife could cause that much blood to b lost by just being careless!"

"Well this time it happened." Said Cloud shortly turning toward the crowd of onlookers. "I'll help him clean it up. It was only a simple mistake so don't worry about it."

Everyone gave Cloud a questioning look, not believing his corny tale, but stepping out of the room with an unconscious Tifa in Cid's arms and exiting the room.

"So." Stated Cloud as the door was closed, the automatic lock clicking into place, "What really happened here?"

"You feel him don't you?" murmured Vincent, throwing a few towels around the room to cover up the pools of blood.

"Shut the Hell up!" cried Cloud, his face turning pale again. "It can't be! I won't believe it!"

"You know..." murmured Vincent, unaffected by Cloud's outburst, "You only defeated him in your self-conscious."

"No!" yelled Cloud, picking up the blood-soaked towels and throwing them into the adjacent bathroom "I killed him!"

"Yes..." mused Vincent, "But only in your subconscious. You were knocked out the whole time in the center of the planet."

"N-no..." moaned Cloud, his body starting to tremble with rage, "He's dead! I KILLED SEPHIROTH!"

"If that's true," sighed Vincent, "Why is it growing back?"

Cloud's body turned numb at these words, the pain in his back returning. "How..." he gasped, "How do you know that?"

"Because..." murmured Vincent, "I also feel the pain, his willing to come back and finish you off."

"Is that..." started Cloud, "Where all the blood came from?"

Vincent nodded. "I am also infused with Jenova cells. Hojo had his fun with me."

"Then what...?" questioned Cloud meekly.

"You need not know this instant," said Vincent, "When the time arrives, my transformation will be complete."

"Your what?!" exclaimed Cloud, "Transformation?!"

"You know it all to well." Stated Vincent.

Cloud started to fill up with rage at Vincent's all-knowing demeanor, and muttered, "Y-you know nothing about how I've been feeling!" Cloud then ran out of the blood-coated room and back to his room where he fell onto hiss bed, Sephiroth's voice echoing through his mind.

_Ha, I, the ultimate creature ever created defeated by a mere copy? My blood flows freely with the blood of my mother Jenova...you cannot avoid fate, I am coming back to dispose of you..._

"Damn it!" screamed Cloud into his pillow, "I killed you! YOU'RE DEAD!"

_See for yourself._

Cloud then felt himself falling, and opening his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness, an endless abyss. "N-no!" Cloud cried, "Why...why now?!" Suddenly, Cloud's left shoulder began to burn like it never had before, a black spike penetrating his skin.

Cloud couldn't stifle a cry this time for the pain was to awesome, blood seeping down from the hole in his back. The spine was extending even further outside his skin, a never-ending waterfall of blood pouring down his back. When the spin was fully extended outside Cloud's body, a tremor started in Cloud's legs, steadily moving up his body until it reached the spine. At the sudden movement, the spine twitched and extended to its full length outside Cloud's body. In an instant, the spine opened like a fan, into a full-fledged wing.

The dark wing glistened with blood, twitching with the slightest movement. Opened to its full extent, the wing had stopped Cloud from falling, and held him suspended in the air. Cloud opened his eyes, gasping for air because of the sudden stop.

Cloud's back was a gaping wound; the wing had left Cloud's back covered in deep, red blood. "Heh." Sputtered Cloud, coughing up some of the leftover blood, "Vincent was right."

"It's what you desired though, isn't it?" cooed a hellishly familiar voice.

"Sephiroth!" cried Cloud, trying to keep himself conscious because of all the blood he had lost, "Show yourself!"

A dim light soon reminisced throughout the dark tunnel, a figure emerging from the darkness. Sephiroth smirked at Cloud's appearance. "Pitiful."

"Damn it Sephiroth!" Cloud roared, "Where am I? What the hell do you want from me?!"

Sephiroth laughed coldly. "I think it's the other way around. You were the one who wanted to see me."

The rage boiled within Cloud as Sephiroth stepped forward, a delicate wing of feathers protruding out of his right shoulder. "You wondered why I am blessed with the pure wing of an angel, while you are cured with the hideous wing of a demon.

"You bastard..." growled Cloud, "You think you know everything about me..."

"But I do." Stated Sephiroth, walking over to cloud and forcefully grabbing his neck. "You are not worthy enough to be called my clone. You are the disgusting bastard child of my mother,"

"Some mother." Stammered Cloud with all of his strength, starting to loose consciousness. "She didn't give birth to you....your real mother...Lucrecia...was seduced and injected with Jenova cells."

Sephiroth's eyes hardened, his face turning into a nasty glare. With a flip of his wrist, the Masamune appeared and landed in Sephiroth's waiting hand. "I've always approved of torment before death," he cackled, his black eyes turning a shade of red. "Although I had to dispose of your little girlfriend a little quicker. So much power, yet so fragile..."

"You..." growled Cloud, curling his hand into a fist and punching him square in the face.

"Heh." Sephiroth smirked, forcefully pushing Cloud back and ramming the Masamune into his demonic wing.

Cloud's eyes widened in horror as the invisible ground was painted a shade of red.

"Now to finish you..." cackled Sephiroth twirling the Masamune skillfully between his fingers.

"N-No!" sputtered Cloud, coughing up some diluted blood, "I won't let you live after all you've done...I will kill you!"

"Hah!" laughed Sephiroth, "Is that your death wish? To murder me to avenge that Cetra I killed? A childish whim. Just look at you, soaking up your own blood like a sponge. You should welcome death because it all ends now!" And with that, Sephiroth leaped into the air, holding his Masamune in the same vertical angle exactly like when he killed Aeris.

"N-no!" sputtered Cloud, the loss of blood impairing his sight, "I'll never be happy until I kill Aeris's murderer!"

Sephiroth cackled at the man's pathetic pleas for mercy and continued his downfall above him. As Sephiroth's blade was just about to penetrate Cloud's skull, a powerful force knocked him back.

"What the fuck?!" gasped Sephiroth gazing up to see a back bearing a demon-like wing like Cloud's, and a feathery angelic one lie Sephiroth's. "It can't be...!"

AN- Okay....hehe. I know somethings in here may be different than the game...I'm not sure that Vincent was infused with Jenova's cells, but it's a pretty crucial part of this fic so I'm adding it in. This was originally one full chapter like that last two chapters were, but it was so long I had to chop it again. Anyway, hoped you like this chappie, and thanks to all who've reviewed! And please review again! When you review, it makes me happy, and you want me happy because when I'm happy I write. . So till next time!!


End file.
